Desire: Rumours, Confetti And Paintworks
by Aozoran
Summary: Fifth In The 'Desire' Series- What happened to the other bots after the party? When you wake up on the floor...


**Author's Note: **Okay XD I couldn't help but want to just do this little piece, I just watched an episode of G1 with both of them and just wanted to give Beachcomber a little more happiness XD I promise I am working on Jazz and Prowl XD already a quarter finished!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but plot XD

**NOTE: **This takes place during the middle of the last Desire Story 'Experimental' ^^

* * *

A weight had settled against his back, a warm weight that seemed to shift ever so slightly as an arm flopped over his weight a little, hugging him in a rather surprising manner. A soft light flickered on behind his visor, systems slowly beginning to cycle upwards from the stone cold grip of recharge and he almost grimaced at the feeling of still aching joints and the feeling of hard plating beneath him. The Mech was shifting again, attempting to pull free of the grip that was coiled about him tightly. Beachcomber's optics widened sharply beneath his visor, his head twisting sharply to one side and stared into the face of Seaspray… The slender aquatic Mech was pressed up against Beachcomber's back, snuggling in against him as if the poor dune buggy was a giant teddy bear.

Heat flushed across facial plating, his embarrassment increasing when he actually looked around the Rec Room at the numerous other partygoers that had crashed and fallen into recharge amongst the crazy mess of human streamers and 'balloons', coloured pieces of paper lay everywhere… half a transformer size box of it piled up over a softly snoring Broadside. The triple-changer sucking in some confetti with each cooling 'breath' and his vents blasted it out in finely chopped pieces through his vents; send more of it spilling across the floor.

A pair of stabiliser servos peaked out from underneath the confetti, the yellow-gold 'feet' twitched softly, the pile shifting as Sandstorm rolled slightly and apparently shifted closer to his fellow Triple-changer who he was half sprawled over by the way those feet were lying.

"Spray…" Beachcomber was tugging again at that arm, his fingers lingering against the warm metal for a moment before finally managing to dislodge the clinging Bot. A hand squeezed against one slender shoulder, shaking him again softly, attempting to rouse to the other Mech.

"Not… now…" The voice was quiet and almost liquid, ebbing and flowing like the rush of the sea, the frame shifting and twitching with just as much soreness as Beachcomber had, before flinging that arm back over the blue and white Mech again. "So…" And he was dropping back easily into recharge, only to be roused again by another shake. "Mmmh?"

"'Spray… you might want to get up…"

"Why?" The sleepy question was being whispered against Beachcomber's arm, making the other bot shiver as the vibrations were slowly weaving their way up his side. That arm was hugging the other bot around the waist again, attempting to tug the slightly bigger Mech closer.

"'Cause you're recharging on the floor… hugging me."

Blue optics blinked online from behind the transparent water shield, blinking slightly once before realising exactly what he was doing and jerked away sharply, the little Mech twisting slightly and trying to sit up before his compensators could catch up with the movements and he swayed sharply. A white hand caught Seaspray's shoulder to softly steady him, rubbing against the smooth armour lightly, knowing that Seaspray's processors were probably beginning to pound just like his were.

"…Sorry…" The soft voice whispered, leaning into the contact a little, his head dropping forwards before daring to glance around them at the party carnage. "Oh… my…"

"I know, scary isn't it?"

"Very…"

From the pairs of twins sitting back to back on the floor near the 'drinks' table, both pairs looking rather interesting as they seemed to have had Energon liberally poured on them, their armour now shining a rather nice pink in the dim lighting of the Rec Room, small pieces of Broadside-blown confetti sticking to them. To the pieces of armour that littered one side of the room, a rather soft blue that trailed all the way to a half armoured Blurr who was recharging upside-down against one all, his back to the floor his legs running up the wall, looking very much like he had attempted to 'run up it at speed' and simply crashed back down again.

Ultra Magnus was flat on his back underneath a table, Ironhide still seated at it, poor Magnus had been roped into a drinking game somehow and had ended up missing his chair, hitting the floor face first and just stayed where he had fallen. The floor looked dented beneath his frame, a distinctive 'impression' having been made by the force of one falling Magnus.

Prowl was sprawled out on one of the couches, having followed in Jazz earlier that evening and remained protectively about his Bondmate, staying quiet and allowing the slowly over-energised Jazz to literally 'hang' all over him, the pair retreating to a corner after a time and just curled up together… Something, which didn't surprise anyone who knew them… Prowl couldn't help the soft touch on a doorwing and a plea from his lover… Jazz was curled up against the black and white frame, fingers curled about a doorwing, the two of them looking rather comfortable like that… both in recharge still.

"That high-grade was some strong slag…" Beachcomber was slowly beginning to climb to his feet, swaying dangerously for a moment before reaching down and gripping the other Mech's forearms gently, lifting him to his feet as well, though both of them swayed dangerously under Seaspray's weight. "What did the twins put in it?"

"I don't think I want to know…" Spray whispered back, his features twisting into a mask of pain, a hand pressing against his tanks and trying to keep from purging right then and there. "_Primus_… eww…"

"Medbay." The blue helmed Mech whispered, his arm curling around the slender shoulders and drew the smaller Autobot against his side, as they were half staggering over several pairs of legs and managed to get to the doorway without tripping. Both of them almost half fell out the door, when it hissed open at their approach, Comber bumped against the opposite wall. His free arm rested against it, steading them as he was trying to get his bearings for a moment before deciding Medbay was in one particular direction… or at least the way the world was swirling.

He reminded himself to never get over-energised again…

"Sorry… bout the… errr… you know… back there…" Seaspray was pressing in against Beachcomber's side, the two of them moving slowly through the corridors, the little Bot's head dropping to press firmly against the blue and white shoulder, clearly thankful to rest his head against something that wasn't moving or appeared to be moving.

"Its fine. No need to apologise." Beachcomber couldn't help but admit he had actually liked the 'hugging' part… Waking up from recharge with a warm mass against him… That was certainly _new_… and he had to admit he had rather liked it too especially when it was Seaspray... "How your tanks holding up?"

"Mmmh?" Pale sea blue optics shuttered lazily for a moment, face tipping upwards just enough against that shoulder to gaze into Beachcomber's face and smiled. "Oh… tanks… I don't feel like… purging my guts out…" Not with that arm steadying him, but oh… they were still rumbling something fierce… still protesting but not so bad. "But… how are you… feeling?"

"Me? Besides the ache in my spinal plates and the fact my cranial parts feels like Magnus fell on it… I'm good."

"Magnus fell?" It was the warmth that was getting to him, the steadying arm that wrapped about his shoulders, the fact that Beachcomber was… speaking so much to him. He couldn't help the small surge that tugged at his Spark, the happiness that lingered there… "Oh…"

Comber paused, his free hand reaching out to lightly brush against the pale yellow and blue faceplates, rubbing against a cheek strut softly, attempting to rouse Seaspray from the half recharge setting he seemed to be stuck on. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…" He couldn't help it… couldn't… his cheek pressed into that warm hand, optics dimming slightly in contentment for the coolness of the touch which soothed the heat in his head unit and made his Spark flutter like a bird in a tiny cage. His servo lifted to press against the back of those blue fingers, rubbing against them lightly and letting out a soft rush of heated air.

"I… ah…"

Well they were quite a pair like that… Both of them caught up in the contact until they heard a heavy 'scrap' down around the next intersection. A grunt of stubborn determination and another long scrap, as if something heavy was being dragged… Something very heavy and red…

Curiosity caught both of them as they finally pulled out of their little world and swayed down around the corner to find a very interesting sight greeting them on their way to Medbay. Red Alert was half carrying Inferno, the large Red Mech slumbering on in recharge, clearly oblivious to the fact that he was a dead weight to his Bondmate. Another tugging drag, and Red's back turned towards them, the white paint streaked with long grey lines… while in other places crimson streaks the colour of Inferno's armour ran up and down the small frame. Was Red walking with a slight limp?

Hadn't Seaspray seen that particular shade of grey before? Optics turned towards one wall off to the side… optics shuttering slightly and noting the wall had the same grey tone… Red… Inferno… wall… limp?

He hadn't wanted to work that out… not this early on in the morning. Not when he felt like his head wanted to pop…

Beachcomber had clearly come to the same conclusion Seaspray had on what activities the Security Chief and his bodyguard had gotten up to the night before.

Red caught them looking. Pale blue optics narrowing slightly, before shifting again and trying to bring Inferno towards the door of his office onto two doors down. It was closer than their quarters… And he still had a duty shift starting in a few minutes. "If you must know, I didn't touch any of the high-grade last night." That chin jerked upwards ever so slightly, before attempting to drag Inferno again, clearly looking like he needed help. "He on the other hand… I never knew he had such a low tolerance level…" Or got so… loving when given even a little… His Bondmate had been amorous to say the least… nearly as bad as Hound… "Or I wouldn't have let him near it… well… not that much anyway." He still ached in all those nice places…

"You…"

"Give me a hand with him would you? He's like a ton of bricks…" Red turned to glance at Seaspray, before actually giving a slightly apologetic smile. "If you don't mind letting me borrow Beachcomber for a cycle…"

Spray was blinking at that, glancing up at the white and blue Mech beside him, before feeling a slight pang of… he didn't know what… his hand tightening about Beachcomber's for a moment possessively. Before hurriedly releasing it, Red was just asking for some help… Comber would come back… wouldn't he? "Sure."

"Just be a moment then…" Comber was carefully letting Spray rest against the wall, hurrying along to dip a shoulder beneath the heavy frame of Inferno, the two Mechs managing to drag Inferno into Red's office a lot more quickly. Red tipping his head upwards to say something to the white and Blue Autobot as they passed through the doorway, a startled sound escaping Beachcomber as he suddenly was twisting his head to stare back at Seaspray with wide eyes before vanishing beyond the edge of the doorway… Seaspray couldn't hear them… but he suddenly wanted to know what Red had said to the other Mech to make him… look at Spray like he had…

A look that sent heated shivers rippling through his frame, making him feel… wanted.

Another flash of crimson was suddenly moving past him, the handsome frame of Lightspeed looking almost frustrated as he hurried along, the Technobot's attention somewhere else entirely… Too focused to realise he was going to walk straight into the wall of the bend in the corridor… Though they didn't know each other well, Seaspray couldn't help but feel a warm friendship towards the genuinely charming bot.

"Lightspeed! _Wall_!" His warning came just in time…

The Technobot froze when his name was called, stopping a foot from thumping that pretty face straight into the hard surface of the wall. His optics blinking wide as he was staring at the grey paint of the wall for a long moment, suddenly realising with embarrassment what he had almost done… Twisting to face his rescuer, he was suddenly offering Seaspray one of those charming smiles, facial plates clearly expressing his gratitude for the save.

"Thankyou, Seaspray… I…"

"Something definitely on your processors…" A playful gurgle escaping the Aquatic Mech, his pale optics flaring slightly in playfulness, remembering catching a glimpse of the same Mech hovering around Perceptor the evening before. And from the faint trace of paler red and a touch of blue ran across Lightspeed's frame, just a hint… Hadn't Bumblebee being saying something about… Rumours seemed to be proven true in this case. "Or in this case, someone?"

Suddenly the Mech was ducking his head, cheekplates burning brilliantly and looking almost embarrassed, but clearly something was still bothering him… "Yeah… I got what I wanted… but that damned high-grade…"

"A party to remember."

"More like a party to _forget_." The red Technobot sighed heavily, giving another smile in way of explanation.

"If one forgets… that doesn't mean it is truly forgotten."

"Huh?" The usually very intelligent Mech blinked uncomprehendingly at Seaspray.

"I'm saying that someone might forget something, but that doesn't mean all the feelings that came from those memory files have been deleted as well."

"Oh…" The troubled Bot tipped his head slightly, considering the words offered to him in the way of advice. "_Oh_!" But suddenly a smile was blooming on those features again, those blue optics almost glowing with renewed vigour. "I understand. Gone but not gone forever."

"Exactly." How all this made sense Seaspray didn't know… Though he hoped that Lightspeed would find what he had lost whatever that might be.

"Thankyou. You really know how to cheer a Bot up, thankyou for the advice." Blue optics glittered slightly when Beachcomber stepped back out of Red Alert's office hurrying straight back towards the smaller Mech, glancing worriedly towards Lightspeed. "Good luck with Comber. I hope you don't have the luck I have… Well… part of the luck anyway… You look good together. Its about time."

The Technobot was off at a jog before Seaspray could ask exactly what Lightspeed meant by that…

Arms were closing about him gently, steadying him as he pushed himself back off the wall, leaning easily into Beachcomber's grip, his head resting forwards against that warm chassis for a moment, trying to let his poor processors try to catch up with everything that was going on.

"Did he say something to upset you? If he did I'll…"

The words surprised Seaspray, blue optics lifted to gaze into the visored continence of his companion. The firm line of those lips indicating that Beachcomber would quite willingly go and drag the red Technobot back to apologise if he had said one word wrong to Seaspray. The thought of that made his Spark flutter even more wildly than it had before, his poor processors almost smoking with the force of so many things he couldn't quite get his head around considering he still had one of the worst 'hangovers' ever.

But oh… he leaned into those arms, sinking into the contact quickly, glad when it didn't leave but shifted slightly. He was suddenly being lifted, a gurgle of surprise escaping him, his arms wrapping tightly around those shoulders, his head ducking in embarrassment as he was being carried by Beachcomber towards Medbay.

"He didn't say anything to trouble me…" But Lightspeed had said something that was making him really think… Did they really… look good together? What had Red Alert said to Comber…?

Soon enough the doors to Medbay were hissing open before them, far too quickly for the likes of Seaspray who wanted a rather good excuse to stay in those arms… But he found himself soon being settled down on one of the Med berths, servos stroking down over his shoulders lightly to make sure he would remain upright. His hand reached out attempting to catch at the blue armour but Beachcomber slipped out of his grasp, heading over to one of the shelves when he spied Ratchet sprawled out in the spare cot-berth In the back of his office, clearly sleeping off whatever he had been doing the night before.

Something was being pressed softly against his lips a moment later, bitter and almost making him gag, but a warm hand was stroking lightly against an antenna softly, his lips parting on their own and accepted the 'hangover' remedy. The stuff settled his tanks quickly, his processors not feeling like someone was clawing at them and he took a moment to look up at Beachcomber… Really looking at the blue and white Mech… And really… saw…

His Spark buzzed madly with emotions, the sudden blossom of raw love bubbled up like someone had just burst a dam… It filled him up spilling over like a fountain. And he understood what Lightspeed had meant. The Technobot had been under the impression that they were together… Like… _relationship_ together… And that realisation actually sat rather well with Seaspray, his optics were brightening as he gazed upwards up at the white and blue frame of the other Mech. A soft little happy gurgle escaping his vocal capacitors, this Mech was perfect… They had been around each other so long… they were use to each other… they both appreciated the wealth of nature… both loved the sea… How many times had he skimmed along by the shore to just catch a glimpse of the other Mech streaking across the sand? Hadn't Comber gunned his engine slightly… greeting him with a flicker of words between them.

"Beachcomber."

That visor glinted in the harsh light of Medbay, his head jerking down towards his smaller companion, words about to form when hands were suddenly curling into his chassis, tugging him forwards. Fingers pushing up that visor, as his own retracted, their optics meeting for a moment before Comber was being kissed.

His mouth opened against the other's, a glossa teasing across those lips and plunging in the moment they parted, Seaspray stealing his companion's breath and was trying to tug him down closer, fingers sliding across that warm blue helm, pulling it in almost painfully close. Even though the bitter taste of that remedy lingered in both their mouths, the sweetness of the kiss dissolved it. And Comber was responding to the contact, blue hands reaching down to curl around the smaller bot's shoulders softly, pulling him closer… The contact deepening even further… So heated… so moving… like a sea swell sweeping up and over both of them.

They couldn't stand parting too much, Comber's lips stroked across those soft ones again as he pulled away enough that they could gaze optic to optic without their vision blurring wildly. "I… had…"

"Nor did I." A little bubble of sound escaped Seaspray, his fingers caressing over that face, mapping it out now that it was revealed to him.

"Red Alert said…"

"So did Lightspeed."

"_You look good together. Its about time."_

"Have we been so obvious? That we didn't realise?"

"Possibly." Hands brushed over the white and blue armour softly, mapping the seams gently out of sudden and infinite fascination with the other Mech's body. "But I think that doesn't particular matter right now. I wouldn't mind proving the rumours right… Considering that some seem to be truer than others…"

"How true is this particular rumour about us?" Hopeful optics… that mouth so temptingly close...

"Very true." A tiny gurgle of pleasure, expression warming with all the love that flooded his chassis making him almost squirm on the berth, his hands tugging at his friend again… or was that… "I heard were madly in love."

Brow ridges shot upwards, before a pleased smile touched those lips and Seaspray was finding himself breathless again as those arms coiled about him, cradling their chassis together. "I can confirm that rumour. Madly in love and most certainly together." That mouth teaching his the meaning of the word love…

"Love you… Love you Beachcomber…" He warbled up at his companion, his legs curling around the back of the other Mech's thighs, pulling them flat together.

"I love you too…"

There was a sudden clang of something dropping heavily against a metal tray. Startling both the Mechs who turned towards Ratchet, both pairs of optics wide with surprise.

"This is a Medbay, not your private quarters." A wrench was waved at them both, though Ratchet was leaning against the doorway to his office looking rather in need of more recharge and… maybe even a good 'facing… "Get out before I have to throw this at you both. 'Bout slagging time you two _fragging _did something…"

Ratchet's servo against one audio clearly looking like he had not done himself a favour by making such a loud sound… Maybe they had the right idea… a hangover remedy sounded like…

"Now!"

"Have a good day Ratchet! And thanks." Seaspray waved cheerfully over Beachcomber's shoulder as he was being carried out of Medbay. Clearly Comber was intent on something, which left Spray gurgling happy in anticipation.

"I hate mornings… I hate hangovers… I hate cheerful people… Slag it all. I hate…"

* * *

**Author's note:** I want to work out who to put Ratchet with XD for the desire series XD I feel he needs to have someone XD and if you like a show of hands for any particular pairing including in him in it would be welcome. Potentials: First Aid, Wheeljack, Ironhide... But I wouldn't mind a challenge for a 'crack' one for him! (I think Ratchet is seriously in need of a good 'Face) XD


End file.
